


Bennett

by CassernZero



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hybrids, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassernZero/pseuds/CassernZero
Summary: Cecil Bennett lost his parents when he was a kid, so his Grandmother, Sheila Bennett took him in. She raised well into his teens. Cecil started exhibiting abilities when he got angry or scared, Sheila told him that he’s a witch. Possibly the only male Bennett Witch ever. Sheila taught him how to control his abilities. When Cecil turned eighteen, he decided to travel and learn about the supernatural. A year passed and Cecil couldn’t shake this feeling like something bad has happened. He gets a call from his Cousin Bonnie and tells him that Shelia has passed away.





	1. Prologue

Cecil’s POV

 

 

I lost my parents when I was three years old, it was a car accident. I wasn’t with them when it happened… I never cried so much in my life. After the funeral, my Grandmother, Sheila Bennett took me in and she raised me. When I was fourteen, I started exhibiting abilities whenever I got angry or scared. Grams told me that I’m a witch and that I come from a long line of Bennett witches, and that I’m possibly the only male Bennett witch. Don’t worry I won’t let it go to my head, I’m kinda excited to be a witch.

 

 

Grams taught me spells from her grimoire and our ancestor’s grimoire, it was awesome. I leaned a lot but I have feeling there’s more out there. So, when I turned eighteen, I traveled across the country. I met other witches learning about different ways to practice magic, some were dangerous and other were just too old fashioned for me, I guess. I met someone during my travels, a werewolf. He was nice at first, loving and sweet I thought I could spent the rest of my life with him but I was wrong. Why do you ask? Because he’s possessive, jealous sociopath, man, do I know how to pick’em.

 

 

One day, I was packing for my next destination but for reason I couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad has happened. I get a call from my Cousin Bonnie, I haven’t seen her since we were kids. She told me some news, Sheila passed away… Grams. I make it to the funeral, I see Bonnie and her Dad, Rudy. She’s grown since I last seen her “Bonnie.” I say, she looks at me for a moment then she recognizes me “Cecil? Is that you?” She asks, I nod as I smile.

 

 

She smiles and rushes towards me in a tight embrace “I didn’t think you’d make it.” Bonnie said “Yeah, I didn’t think I’d make it either but I had to… for Grams.” I say “Grams.” Bonnie said back as tears start to fill her eyes. I comfort my Cousin then someone clears their throat, it was Rudy. I turn and face him “Hi Rudy, long time no see.” I say “Yes, it is good to see you too, Cecil. Although I wish it was under better circumstances.” Rudy said then he hands me an envelope. I take it and open it “What is this?” I ask “It’s a deed to Shelia’s House, it’s in your name.” Rudy tells me. I look up at him stunned “Wha… no, this has to be a mistake.” I say still stunned “It isn’t, Shelia raised you in that house. It’s only fitting that you keep the house.” Rudy said, tears start to form in my eyes “Oh, Grams.” I say as tears roll down my eyes.

 

 

I find Bonnie standing near Gram’s tombstone, I approach her “I miss her so much.” Bonnie said “Me too.” I say. There’s a sad silence “How did she pass?” I ask “In her sleep.” Bonnie answers, it feels like she’s leaving something out. I see a dying flower near the tombstone, I cup my hands around it and whisper a spell; bringing it back to life. Bonnie is surprised “You’re a witch?” She asks, I nod “Cousin, tell me what really happened, please?” I ask “She did die in sleep but… it was because she overused her magic.” Bonnie answers.

 

Oh Grams… she hasn’t used magic since I started traveling “What was she doing?” I ask Bonnie. She tells me that her and Grams were doing a big spell and it was too much for her. They were using a spell to unseal tomb full of vampires for another vampire named Damon Salvatore, so he could find his vampire lover who was trapped in the tomb but it turned out she was never in there to begin with. So… Grams died because of a vampire, she always told me to stay out of vampire business, and I did.

 

 

So why would she… then I look at my Cousin… of course, she was protecting Bonnie “What is it?” Bonnie asks “Nothing.” I answer. I sigh, looking up at the sky. I guess, my trip is on hiatus, I’m going back to Mystic Falls. I don’t know what kind of trouble my Cousin is in but I need to watch over her and make sure she doesn’t get hurt or worst, killed.


	2. Chapter 1

Cecil’s POV

 

 

 

I’m back in Mystic Falls, Bonnie was surprised when I told her _“What?” Bonnie asks surprised “Yeah, someone needs to watch out for you.” I tell her “Okay…” She said._ Anyway, I’ve returned to Mystic Falls like I said, I dropped Bonnie off at school then I go to Gram’s House… even if its in my name, this is still Gram’s House. I look around, everything still looks the same, I start to tear up. I wipe my eyes and look through Gram’s grimoires, remembering all that she taught me.

 

 

I decide to explore the town, see if anything has changed and nothing has; except for the air here feels different. I go to the Mystic Grill and walk up to the bar. The bartender looks familiar. Blond hair, piercing blue eyes, wait… “Matt?” I ask not sure, he looks up “Yeah- Cecil, is that you?” He said recognizing me “Yep, you’ve grown up a bit.” I tell him, he chuckles “Yeah, what’s it been? A couple of years?” He asks, I nod “And you’re still the same size.” He adds. Yeah, he’s taller than me like most teenagers are, it’s annoying. Thank god I can grow facial hair otherwise no would believe I’m adult.

 

 

Anyway, back to Matt “So, what brings you back to Mystic Falls?” He asks “I’m back for Bonnie, you know after Grams…” I say “Yeah, man, sorry for your loss.” Matt said “Thanks.” I say. I order some food, I look out into the crowd of the grill as I wait for my food. I see another familiar face sitting at table… I think that’s Tyler Lockwood and he got huge like Matt too. After I ate my food, I go back to Gram’s House and go to bed. It’s weird sleeping here without Grams.

 

 

The next day, I wake up to shuffling sounds I get up and see who’s making all the noise, it’s Bonnie “Cousin, what are you doing?” I ask “Just looking through Gram’s grimoires.” Bonnie answers “Looking for anything in particular?” I ask “No.” She answers. I sigh “Cousin, don’t be secretive with me, please. I’m a witch too and I can help, I want to help.” I tell her, she smiles and nods. We look through our ancestor’s grimoire, Emily Bennett; apparently, she created a compass that detected vampires as well as many other rings and devices. Bonnie goes to school while I think of what I should do with my day. I have money to keep me afloat but I should still find a job to keep me busy.

 

 

Later, I get a text from Bonnie to meet her at some boarding house. I get there and the door is open for anyone to just come in “Hello!” I shout as I walk into the huge living room “Absolutely not!” I hear someone say. I see my Cousin and Elena, I also see two people I don’t recognize but I know they’re vampires. I’m going to assume that these two are the Salvatore Brothers “Uh, Bonnie.” I say. Everyone turns to me then the blue eyed raven-haired vampire speeds towards me and grabs me by the throat slamming me against the wall “Who are you?” He asks, “Damon, let him go!” I hear my Cousin shout.

 

 

I glare at him and start to give him an aneurysm, he lets me go groaning in pain “I’m Cecil Bennett, Bonnie’s Cousin, and I’m a witch too. So, watch yourself, Blue Eyes.” I threaten as I rub my throat “Cecil?” Elena said “Hi, Elena.” I greet. Blues Eyes groans in annoyance “Great, another Bennett witch.” He said. The vampire with nice hair approaches me “Hi, I’m Stefan.” He said putting his hand out for me to shake and I shake his hand “And this is Damon, my Brother.” He tells me gesturing to Blue Eyes “Hmm, that sucks.” I say, Stefan chuckles.

 

 

Damon grumbles “I’m not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person.” He said “But it’ll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away.” Elena said. Damon looks at Bonnie “I don’t trust her… or him.” He said as he glances at me, I scoff. Yeah, the feeling is mutual, you dick “I can remove the original spell, John and Isobel will never know – Elena.” Bonnie said. Damon stares at Elena for a moment “No, I’ll get Jeremy in my own way.” He said, wait… Jeremy is mixed up in this too? “Really? How are you going to do that? Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door.” Stefan said, he has a point.

 

 

Damon looks at my Cousin again “Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you’re no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing. I bet Freckles here could do it, he seems more competent than you.” He said insultingly towards my Cousin “I’ve been practicing.” Bonnie said “Its not piano lessons, honey.” Damon said, okay, this guy is starting to piss me off “What’s your favorite book?” She asks “What?” Damon asks confused “Name a book, any book.” Bonnie said “Name a book… how about ‘Call of the Wild’, Jack London?” He said.

 

 

Bonnie turns to the many bookshelves then a book flies and lands in Damon’s hands. He looks at the book “Jack London. Great parlor trick.” Damon said sarcastically “We’re doing this, Damon. And we’re doing it my way. Now give me the device. We’re wasting time!” Elena said putting her foot down. They look at each a moment then Damon give her the device “Thank you.” Elena said. Bonnie opens Emily’s spell book and place the device on the table. She starts the ‘spell’, making the candles flare and the lights flicker “Done.” Bonnie said, “Great, now what?” Damon asks “Now, we give it to Isobel.” Elena answers.

 

 

I drive Bonnie to the Grill “Bonnie, I know you didn’t deactivate that device and I think you were you right to do that.” I say, Bonnie looks at me nervous “Elena will never forgive me.” She said, “Of course, she will. It’s who she is. Like I said it was the right thing to do, Grams wouldn’t have done it. Hell, I wouldn’t have done it, so don’t feel bad.” I assure her, she smiles a little and I smile back then she goes into the Grill. I drive home and go to bed.

 

 

The next day, Bonnie’s at school for the Founder’s Day Parade. This town really hasn’t changed, especially with these town events. I mean there great and all but… it’s just they always happen without fail. After the Parade, I wait in the town square for the fireworks to begin as Mayor Lockwood gives a speech about the town’s legacy. I feel something among the crowd, something dark; Grams told me about this feeling, it’s either dark magic or vampires. I’m betting the latter.

 

 

I see Bonnie following someone so I catch up to her “Bonnie, what are you doing?” I ask “I think that guy is a tomb vampire.” She said gesturing to the guy she was following “Well, you’re not wrong.” I say as I watch the guy fall to his knees groaning in pain then some deputies stick him with what I assume is vervain and take him away. Look likes the device has been activated, Bonnie has a guilty look on her face “You did the right thing, Cousin.” I assure her but she still has a guilty look on her face. I look past Bonnie and see smoke, she sees it too and starts walking towards it; I go with her.

 

 

We reach Grayson Gilbert’s office and it’s been set on fire, Stefan is near the building and is about to go inside “Hey, you can’t go in there! The fire will take you out.” Bonnie said “He’s my Brother, Bonnie!” Stefan said desperately. Stefan goes into the building then Elena arrives “Stefan!” She shouts “Elena, you can’t go in there!” Bonnie said, “Bonnie. Cecil, what are you doing here?” Elena asks “I’m sorry I lied to you.” Bonnie apologizes. Elena was about to go into the burning office building but Bonnie grabs onto her arm, closes her eyes and begins to chant a spell _“Ex spiritum intacullum, in terrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum!”_ , I grab Bonnie’s hand and start to chant with her “Bonnie, I’ve got to get in there!” Elena pleads. We continue chanting as the flames die down a bit then Stefan and Damon come out of the building “Oh my god!” Elena exclaims and runs towards them.

 

 

After everything died down Bonnie and I went to the Grill, we were just about to enter when Stefan was leaving “Oh, hey.” He greets “Hey.” Bonnie greets back “You… you just missed Elena.” Stefan said “I was looking for you actually.” Bonnie said “Oh.” Stefan said a little surprised “Elena is my best friend, and because she loves you, I couldn’t let you or Damon die in that fire.” Bonnie said “I’m very grateful Bonnie, I hope you know that.” Stefan said “I do… but I hope you know that things have to change. Damon has to change.” Bonnie tells Stefan.

 

 

I roll my eyes, in the five minute I met him, Damon seems like an impulsive dick, he won’t change “We both want the same thing.” Stefan said, I scoff “We both want to protect the people we care about. The difference is, for you, Damon is one of them. You saw what I was able to do tonight. I know who I am now, and if Damon spills so much as one drop of innocent blood, I’ll take him down. Even if I have take you with him.” Bonnie threatens “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Stefan said “Let’s hope it doesn’t.” Bonnie said back.

 

 

Well, that was intense but if Bonnie is serious about going toe to toe with vampires, she’s going to need back up and she’s especially going to need to know how magic works and how to channel it. If she’s going to be using spells like she used at the Gilbert office. I’ll teach her as best as I can and I’ll protect her.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

Cecil’s POV

 

 

 

Matt, Caroline, and Tyler got into an accident, so Bonnie and I go to the Hospital because Caroline got the worse of the accident. We get there and see Matt sitting near Caroline’s Hospital Room “How is Caroline?” Bonnie asks “She’s not good, Bon.” Matt answers, “What happened?” Bonnie asks “We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got…” Matt said “A noise?” Bonnie asks cutting him off “He got this migraine or something and lost control of the car and… I thought that Caroline was fine and then… and then… she wasn’t so…” Matt explains, Bonnie looks at me and I at her. Tyler heard the device… but he isn’t a vampire, I know he isn’t. Unless… I mean, there’s only one thing he could be.

 

 

I sigh internally, I thought I was done with Wolves “Uh, Cousin, I have to go, okay.” I tell her trying to hide my nervousness “Yeah, okay. Hey, you all you right?” Bonnie asks, I nod and walk away. As I walk away, I bump into someone, it’s Damon “Hey, freckles.” He said “Hi, Damon. Bye, Damon.” I say, then I try to side step him but he stands in my way “Damon, get out of my way or I’ll move you out the way.” I threaten. Damon just smirks “I saw your reaction when you hear Lockwood could hear the device. Do you know what the Lockwoods are?” He asks “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” I answer, “Now get out of my way.” I say, Damon moves out of the way then I leave and go home.

 

 

The next day, it’s morning I went to the Grill, I take a seat in the patio area. I start thinking about last night. The Device effected Tyler and I know he isn’t a vampire, I mean, I sort of jumped to conclusions but what else could he be then a werewolf. I was so lost in thought I didn’t notice that someone took the seat across from me. I look up and see who it is and I stiffen slightly “What’s up, Cece.” The Person greets, I swallow a lump in my throat “Hey, Jackson.” I greet back. I look around to see if a certain someone is also around “Don’t worry, ‘He’s’ not here… yet.” Jackson said, that calms me down a bit but my guard is still up “Is your shadow around?” I ask.

 

 

Jackson smiles “Of course, he is.” He answers dreamily, I sigh, I envy their relationship “Well, watch out for the Salvatores.” I warn him, Jackson scoffs “Please, they don’t even know about werewolves. And if they get in my way, my ‘Shadow’ as you call him, would rip out there hearts out.” He said. I shake my head “Please, don’t cause trouble here.” I plead, Jackson raises his hands “Hey, you know I avoid trouble at all cost.” He said, I give him a look “Uh huh.” I say.

 

 

I sigh “So, what are you doing here in Mystic Falls?” I ask “Tracking a werewolf by the name of Mason Lockwood.” Jackson answers, my eyes widen in surprise “So, the Lockwoods are wolves.” I state, Jackson nods “You know the Lockwoods?” Jackson asks me “Yep, I’ve known Tyler since we were kids and his hot Uncle who I also haven’t seen since I was a kid.” I answer but I remember Mason being hot as hell. Jackson gives me a blank look “What?” I sass “You should stay away from Mason Lockwood... ‘He’ wouldn’t like you hanging with other wolves.” Jackson tells me. Now I glare at him “I don’t give a damn about who your Alpha would or wouldn’t want me to hang around with.” I say steely.

 

 

There’s a tense silence, I notice the moonlight ring I made for Jackson on his index finger. I change the subject “How’s the ring?” I ask him “Oh, it’s great. I love it, I don’t have to turn every full moon unless I want to.” Jackson said smiling “Good.” I say smiling back. “So, what do you want with Mason Lockwood?” I ask “None of ya business.” Jackson answers. I give him a look then sigh as I get up out of my seat “Well, it’s been fun, catching up.” I say, Jackson stands up as well “Uh, I won’t tell him you’re here.” He said, I scoff “It won’t matter, he’ll probably smell my scent on you or your ‘Shadow’ will tell him.” I say. Jackson deflates a little “It’s okay Jacks, if ‘He’ comes, I’m not going anywhere. See ya later.” I say, “Yeah, see ya around.” Jackson said back as I walk away. Bonnie went to Richard Lockwood’s Funeral but I didn’t because Gram’s funeral is still fresh and I don’t plan on going to anymore funerals anytime soon. I spent the rest of the day at home.

 

 

For some reason I decide to visit the Salvatore House. I open the door, they really should lock their door. I find Damon in his living room having a drink “What’s up, Blue Eyes.” I greet, “Competent Bennett, would you like a drink?” Damon asks “Okay, one. Stop insulting my Cousin. And two. No, I’m still underage.” I tell him. Damon smirks “I won’t tell anyone.” He said, I roll my eyes “So, what are you doing here, Freckles?” He asks, “Just wanted to see what your up to.” I say. Damon stares at me for a moment “I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert Device effected but vervain didn’t so they’re not vampires, they’re something else.” He said.

 

 

Damon continues to stare at me like I’m hiding something “And I think you know something.” He states, “Yeah, the Lockwoods are werewolves.” I tell him. Damon gives me a look “I’ve been alive for a hundred plus years, I’m sure I would’ve seen one.” He said. I shake my head and sigh “Wolves are very reclusive and avoid vampires like the plague… well, some of them.” I say thinking about my Ex. “You seem to know a lot about them.” Damon states “I do, learned a lot. Even dated one.” I tell him, “Something tells me that didn’t work out. What, did he chew up your couch?” Damon teases, I glare at him then suddenly his drinking glass scattered into pieces and his shirt caught on fire. Unfortunately, Damon was able to put out the fire “Sore subject?” Damon asks teasingly, I scoff “Dick.” I call him insultingly and start to leave but Damon vamp-speeds in front of me “Okay. Okay, I’m sorry. Just tell me about ‘Werewolves’, if they exist.” He said.

 

 

I roll my eyes and start to tell him how werewolves are heredity and that if triggered, turn every full moon “And your Ex, does he turn every full moon?” Damon asks. I shake my head “No, he’s different from other wolves, he’s in control of his beast. He can use all the abilities that comes with it.” I tell him. I say my goodbyes to Damon and leave him to his thoughts.

 

 

Later, I go to the School Carnival, it’s pretty fun. I got some cotton candy, played some games. I see Bonnie with Matt, I walk up to them but Matt was already leaving “Hey Cuz, what’s up?” I say greeting Bonnie “Hey, Cecil.” She greets back “Why did Matt go in such a hurry?” I ask, “He’s been worried about Caroline.” Bonnie tells me. Bonnie and I walk through the carnival when we hear raised voices. We walk towards the voices and find Stefan, Elena, and… Caroline, she has blood all over her face. When did she become a vampire? “Caroline? No, you’re not… you can’t be.” Bonnie said horrified, “Bonnie? Cecil?” Caroline said realizing were both here, we see a body that looks like its drained of blood “Oh God!” Bonnie cries out horrified “Bonnie…” Caroline pleads to her, Stefan takes Caroline to the bathroom “I can’t believe this is happening.” Bonnie said.

 

 

Damon appears with a shovel “Come on don’t pout about it.” He chastises then looks at Elena “I thought you were calling the shots. No? Hm, it sucks to be you, buddy.” Damon said making light of this situation. Suddenly, Damon falls to his knees in pain clutching his head, Bonnie’s giving him an aneurysm then she magically turns on a faucet with a hose attached to it and water starts to come out of it “I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt.” Bonnie said threateningly, “I didn’t do this.” Damon pleads in pain “Bonnie, it wasn’t his fault.” Elena said trying to reason with her “everything that happens is his fault Elena!” Bonnie exclaims. She creates a fire from the water and it goes towards Damon “Bonnie, stop it!” Elena yells, the fire starts to burn Damon “Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You’re going to kill him!” Elena shouts.

 

 

I step in front of my Cousin breaking her concentration “Why did you stop me?!” Bonnie shouts angrily “Because this isn’t you Cousin and he isn’t worth it.” I tell her, “Cecil’s right, Bonnie. This can’t be us.” Elena said, she put her arm around Bonnie and they leave. I turn around to Damon “My Cousin really doesn’t like you.” I state then I walk up to him and crouch down to him “And if you continue to piss off my Cousin and I won’t like you either.” I say in a veiled threat and walk away.

 


End file.
